


Exsanguinate

by BlueKatsu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Detectives, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampires, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKatsu/pseuds/BlueKatsu
Summary: Detetcive Yuuri Katskui has been apart of the Chicago Police Department for ten years. During his time, he as solved over half a dozen cold cases, making a name for himself as a detective. However, a string of murders has now left Yuuri, and the city, stumped. Will Detective Katsuki solve the case? Or will a new distraction become his downfall?-- Vampire AU. Tags to be updated accordingly.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Christophe Giacometti's Boyfriend, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

The city of Chicago is alive as the night approaches. The moon, full and bright, shines in every dark corner of the city. The lights flip on and reflect off the wet street and the river that flows in between. It’s not quiet. It’s anything but. This is when most of the residents come out to play and make memories regardless if it’s on a weeknight. The weather is getting colder and the smell of the previous rain shower is still in the air. 

A young man makes his way down the sidewalk on his way home. He didn’t bother walking home with his friends because his apartment wasn’t far from the bar they were at. He had a few drinks in his system but he was aware of his surroundings, but the city was especially loud this time of night. The man felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he checked to see the message that was sent. A simple text from a friend asking him to let them know when he gets home. He shakes his head and pockets his phone as he continues down the sidewalk. 

As he passed the alley near his apartment, he heard a whimper in the darkness. He stopped and looked. Nothing. He started to walk away, but heard a louder cry. The man was puzzled and took his phone to shine his flashlight. “Hello?” He asked.

Nothing. 

Just as he was about to leave, he heard “help me”. The man goes into the alley and searches for the voice. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Where are you?” 

He gets closer and closer to the whimpers that he hears. He reaches the end of the alley and finds no one. He keeps his light shining in front, scanning the ground in hopes of finding something. “Hello?” 

Silence. The man started to become anxious. He swore he heard someone. The alley wasn’t large. The person couldn’t have walked past him without bumping into them. Dumpsters filled to the brim with garbage that haven't been emptied in weeks, filled the man's nose. No light seemed to stay, even with the street light illuminated the main street. He starts to walk back to the street when he hears the voice again. This time sounding deeper. 

“Help.” 

The man turns around and sees a figure standing right in front of him. He stops dead in his tracks and shakes. The figure’s face is so pale and frightening. 

“You seem nice. What a shame you had to be here tonight.” 

Before the man can scream, the figure lunges for the man’s neck and all that comes is darkness. 

-

_ “A body was found this morning around five-thirty by a passing bystander in an alley on 112th street. Police arrived on the scene and haven’t commented further. People local to the area seem to think it could be another night attack from the same killer from two nights before, making it a total of six this month. Detectives and Police have scheduled a press appearance later today to discuss any further information regarding these attacks.” _

-

Yuuri took another sip of his coffee as he mentally prepared himself to get out of his car. A slew of people and reporters surrounded the area where he was and he, honestly, didn’t have the patience for this. Another killing and another day with no answers. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eye. He was tired. He didn’t sleep last night. He couldn’t. He was assigned to these cases and they would keep him up at night. 

From what Yuuri could see, Police officers were trying to back the reporters away, as well as bystanders. They had taped off the alley and it seemed as though the initial shock wore off. People were taking pictures and Yuuri just despised that. He hated someone's face, someone who had no choice of their outcome, became someone's social media post. 

Yuuri finished his coffee and put his glasses back on. He took a breath and stepped out of his car. He started walking toward the crime scene and then a reporter started shouting at name. 

“Detective! Detective! Is this the work of The Phantom?” 

“Giving them a name doesn’t help with the situation.” Yuuri said as he kept his gaze forward, avoiding any cameras and faces. 

“Detective Katuski! Is this linked to the Slasher killings from last week?”

“No comment.” 

“Detective! Do you have any leads? Are they any persons of interest?” 

“No comment.” 

“Do you know anything! Are you even doing your job?” 

Yuuri stopped in his tracks. He turned to the reporter whose phone was inches from his face. He wanted to make a smart ass comment. He wanted to tell them to fuck off. He was doing everything he could, but it’s never enough for the media. 

He sighed and said, “No comment.” 

Yuuri raised the police tape and walked into the official crime scene, leaving the reporters and bystanders yelling their questions. 

He surveyed the area, looked at the photographers photographing every inch of the alley, and sighed because he knew there would be nothing. 

He walked deeper into the alley until he reached the body. 

“Hey Yuuri. Forensics just finished up with him. Wanna have a look?” 

Yuuri nodded and knelt down to observe the body. 

“Twenty-three year old Ian Cho. Lives in the building over. Just spoke to the friends. Said he was on his way home from the bar down the block. No defensive wounds or signs of a struggle. Time of death was around three in the morning, however the body is incredibly cold. With the time frame from when he left the bar and when he was discovered, he died within a three hour period. His body temperature doesn’t make any sense.” 

Yuuri nodded. “Thank you Phichit. Did Otabek conclude everything?”

Phichit nodded. “Yes. He’s in the van now packing up his things. They’re getting ready to bag the body.” 

“Family been notified?” 

Phichit was silent. 

“Why did I even ask.” 

Every single victim that had been targeted had no family members. The killer perfectly planned and stalked his victims and the rapid pace of at least two a week made Yuuri wonder if the killer knew each victim. But after days and nights researching, not a single victim was connected in any way. No friends, no co-workers, no class mates. Nothing. 

Otabek stepped out of his van and grabbed a body bag. He seemed well rested, considering his overload he had. He walked over and started to prepare the body for transport to the morgue at the crime lab. “The victim has the same marks and outside appearance than the rest.” 

Yuuri nodded and sighed. “I’ll meet you back at the lab.” He turned around and made his way back to his car, still ignoring the press. 

-

Yuuri Katsuki had been a Chicago police detective for over ten years now. In the years of being on the force, he had reopened a number of cold cases to put his mind to work. He had been able to close more than a quarter of them and the captain of his precinct was very pleased. He attracted fame after breaking his fifth cold case. Newspapers praised him and begged for interviews wanting to know his ways of solving the cases he had. 

All Yuuri had was his brain. Nothing else. He studied the minds of serial killers since he was barely a teenager. He had been obsessed with true crime mysteries and always wanted to claim the glory of solving cold cases. That was how it was, at first. It boosted his confidence and self-esteem, which he so needed desperately. 

But now, things are much different. Yuuri Katsuki, was puzzled at the case that he had before him. It was like a slap in the face after his winning streak. Maybe he deserved it. He had a good run. But this case was causing him to lose sleep. He didn’t want to sleep because that meant time was being wasted. 

Every single victim had only one connection: no families or next of kin. Other than that, they were complete strangers. Yuuri had no idea how the killer picked out his victims so carefully and precise. They would have had to stalk them for weeks or maybe months to figure out their daily routine and work schedules. Six lives were lost in a month. Six. None of the victims had loved ones to go home to or family members to reach out to. They died alone. 

Yuuri pushed back from his desk. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. What time was it? How long has he been staring at his case notes? 

He looked down at his watch. Almost midnight. He didn’t even hear his phone ding with a text from Otabek to let him know that the autopsy was complete. He got up from his chair and made his way to the lab.

-

“The victim's blood count was extremely low and rigger was set at three am...”

Yuuri, honestly, wasn’t paying attention. Everything was the same. Serial killers pay close attention to detail and every victim was the same. He just stared at the deceased, wondering what his life was like. He had a job and friends. He worked in IT at a local law firm and was only there for not even a month.

“Yuuri.”

How did he get chosen? How long did the killer stalk him?

“Yuuri!”

Yuuri snapped up to look at Otabek. He nodded. “So sorry. Zoned out there. Just fax the report to me.” 

“Yuuri, if you’d take a moment, I just said that I found something different.” 

Yuuri’s eyes grew wide. “What?” 

Otabek stretched part of the deceased’s neck and it showcased puncture wounds. They were quite small and looked to be caused by a syringe maybe?

“Hmm. That’s odd. We know the killer takes the blood of his victims as trophies, but they usually never leave anything behind. You think it was a syringe?” Yuuri asked. 

“Don’t know. But, this wasn’t the size of the marks to begin with. When I looked over the pictures of the body at the crime scene, they were much larger.” Otabek walks over to the computer and pulls up the pictures he took. 

Yuuri follows and looks intensely at the images. Otabek was right. The image shows the puncture wound at least the size of a bird seed. But now? It’s the size of a pen dot. 

“Can a body heal even when the brain no longer has function?” Yuuri asked. 

“Well, with the amount of blood that isn’t in the vic’s system, he was brain dead when he hit the payment. Every single body is different when it comes to blood count. This one is the worst I have seen.” 

Yuuri looked at Otabek, confused. “Did the vic not have any blood in their system?” 

Otabek walked to the table to where the body was laid. He showed Yuuri the arm he had cut open to reveal veins of the victim. 

“They’re...pink?” 

“Yes. Anymore and it would have been white. The killer drained almost their entire blood supply and it’s hard for me to believe that it was completed within a three hour period.”

Yuuri looked over the body while Otabek spoke. “You think the body was placed?” 

“No. All of the vic’s belongings were found there. I don’t think the body was placed, but if it was...whoever did this did a hell of a job without getting caught.” 

Yuuri nodded and looked at his watch. “You need to get home, Yuuri. Please don’t sleep here again.” Otabek said, taking his gloves off. 

Yuuri gave a small smile. “I’ll go home soon. Fax me your report when you can. You need to go too.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I will.” 

“Night, Otabek.”

-

Yuuri sat at his desk going over different autopsy reports of the victims. All have been the same until this specific case. Every body was discovered in similar areas, usually a block or two from their homes and they treated the crime scene as their death sight. But Yuuri was having trouble believing that a human’s entire blood supply was drained so quickly without any evidence to back it up in an alley. 

He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes again. He sighed. This was most certainly a killer that had stumped him and he wasn’t happy about it one bit. It was like he was being mocked. 

Yuuri looked at his watch. Three-thirty. He groaned and leaned back in his chair. Looks like another night in his office. He should start paying rent for how many nights he has spent here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been in my head for 3 years. Being able to post this, finally, is like a mini-celebration. I started to write this and hated everything and ended up deleting it. I sat on it for a year and, finally, wrote down everything that came to me. I hope you enjoyed this. My baby. My passion. My life. (since I spend most free time as I can writing this >__< )
> 
> I have chapters written and will post on a weekly update. (Hopefully...) Tags will be update when the time is write. In the end, this will be explicit. I will update in the notes of what an overall gist will be if some content isn't for you.
> 
> Thanks for reading and, again, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading my previous chapter. It makes me so happy to know that people enjoyed it! Hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> No warnings. I will be posting warnings with chapters that require them and will update the tags accordingly. Again thank you!

Yuuri was awoken to the sound of his office door opening. He took a breath and grabbed his glasses that were next to his pillow. He looked up and saw the intern looking terrified. 

“Good morning Minami. What time is it?” Yuuri asked, his voice hoarse, as he moved to a seated position on his cot. 

“I’m so, so, so sorry Detective Katsuki. Please forgive me. I had no idea you were here.” Minami said, his hand shaking the coffee cup it was holding. “I-I was just going to set this on your desk.” 

“Minami, it’s fine. I promise. No worries.” Yuuri stood up and stretched. “But I will take that coffee now.” 

Minami nodded and handed the cup to Yuuri. He took a drink and hummed. “Just what I needed. Thank you, Minami.” 

The smaller man made some sort of a squeak and bowed his head once more. “You’re welcome, Detective.” 

“Minami, you know you can call me Yuuri.”

“I feel as though I’m disrespecting you if I do.” 

Yuuri sighed. The new intern of theirs really wanted to make an impression on the unit. Kenjiro Minami started in the homicide unit a few weeks ago. He was a very short fellow with a personality that was much larger than he appeared. He was very sociable and made sure to greet everyone in the office. Like Yuuri, he was originally from Japan. His family migrated to the states when he was a child so Minami had no memory of his previous life there. “If you feel comfortable calling me that, then I’m okay with it. Thank you again for the coffee.” 

“Yes, sir. If you need anything else. Let me know!” 

As Minami was walking out, Yuuri stopped him. “Hey, where is this from? This tastes wonderful.” 

“Oh! New coffee shop down the street. Thought I’d try it out for everyone.” Minami smiled, “I’m glad you enjoy it.” 

Yuuri smiled and watched the very small intern enter the fray of what seemed to be a busy day already. He took another drink of his coffee and looked at his watch. Seven o’clock. He slept about two hours. Yuuri needed a shower, badly, and a change of clothes. He walked back to his desk, still a mess of papers from the night before, and checked his email before he left. 

As he walked out of his office, coat in hand, people were rushing all around him. He furrowed his brow and saw Phichit jogging on the other side of the common area. Yuuri made his way to his partner and grabbed his arm. “What’s going on?” he asked. 

Phichit looked up. “God, Yuuri. Did you sleep?”

“A little. I’m about to leave to get freshened up. What happened? Please don’t say-”

“-No, no. The commissioner is coming today. So we are trying to clean up everything. People are just going nuts over it. Don’t worry. Just go home and shower. He’ll probably want to talk to you.” 

Yuuri nodded and made his way to the exit. 

\--

Yuuri stood in the shower for over half an hour, not wanting to leave the warmth it was providing. If he had the time, he would just soak in the bath. For him to relax and to calm himself in times of stress, he went to the bath and soaked for as long as the hot water numbed his skin. In this case, the shower would do. He closed his eyes as the water hit his face. He could just stay here forever, honestly.

Before long, the water was turning cold and Yuuri had to get out. He finished getting ready and looked at himself in the mirror before heading out. The dark circles under his eyes were growing. He sighed and then left his apartment. 

Yuuri lived in a decent apartment. He liked to think so. He was barely home anyway to really do much for it. It was a nice location, though. He was a few blocks from a CTA station and lived above a takeout restaurant that knew his name and order. He’s ordered there too many times--he needs to try and cook once in a while. His kitchen was small, but had enough storage for one person and his living room was quite spacious. Yuuri’s bedroom, however, only had a bed, a dresser, and a bedside table. He was very minimalistic. He was never home anyway. 

He walked out of his apartment and down the street to get on the next ride to downtown. He liked the neighborhood that he was in. Quiet was something he hadn’t had since he moved to the states so he was used to the sirens and car horns that were a constant. Yuuri didn’t need a car. He felt as though it was a waste for someone like him. He had the patrol car, but he didn’t feel the need to drive it everywhere he went. 

Yuuri’s life was average. He was rarely home to really take care of much, so most of his house plants he bought just for the reason to make him come home, died. His social life was with his partner Phichit and Otabek. He didn’t have time to really do anything for himself because more work could be done. 

He made a name for himself in Chicago for solving the cold cases he did because that was all he did. He always worked. Most of the news outlets interviewed him on multiple occasions.Yuuri hated that. His chief would always force him to do the interviews so the public can know that the city was in good hands.

Yuuri hated the media, honestly. They would fabricate a story causing so much panic in the city for no reason. After being interviewed for the fifth time after solving his third case, he declined any other interviews. He didn’t want any more attention from him. He felt as though he didn’t deserve the media attention. The cases that he worked on never got any in the first place so he felt like a hypocrite. 

The CTA arrived on time and Yuuri sat in silence as the train made its way downtown.

**

He was tired. The coffee that Minami gave him helped, but he needed more caffeine. Where was that place he got it? Yuuri wondered. 

As he walked down the block, he saw the place. King’s Coffee was the sign on the building. Very monotone with a neon size of a coffee cup on the window. Seemed it wasn’t busy at the time he walked in. 

The shop was small, but enough to hold a number of tables and booths. Yuuri remembers that this building used to be an old restaurant that was only opened three days a week. He never ate there though. The decor was very simple, but made an impression with the use of different purples. A beautiful mural was on the main wall where the booths sat of squid tentacles reaching to the end where Yuuri assumed were the restrooms. It was, indeed, a statement piece and Yuuri understood that the squid was the mascot of the establishment. 

Yuuri stepped up to the counter and a young woman greeted him. “Hi, sir. What can I make for you today?”

“May I have a plain latte with two extra shots of espresso please?”

The lady nodded and typed in Yuuri’s order on the keypad. She rang him and he paid the, surprisingly, cheap amount. He didn’t argue because the receipt she gave him was correct. 

“If you’d like, you can wait at the end of the counter. Your drink will be up soon.” The lady said as he began to make Yuuri’s drink. 

He nodded and thanked her as he made his way to the end. He leaned against the wall and surveyed the area. He was surprised he had never seen this place before. Maybe it just opened this week. As he was thinking to himself, he felt a pair of eyes on him. 

Yuuri looked and saw that a pair of striking blue eyes were watching him. The man was a few feet from him and he averted his gaze after a moment of eye contact. Yuuri brushed off the stranger and received his drink a moment later. He tipped the woman before he left and thanked her once again. 

As he left, he could still feel a pair of eyes on his back. 

**

“We know the perp targets their victims by their family tree. All victims have no families, their bodies are drained of blood by a significant amount, and no other trauma has been found.” Phichit went on to the commissioner who was sitting across from their captains desk. He was standing as he was presenting the case to the commissioner and Yuuri was sitting on the couch that was away from them. 

“Do you have any other profile on them? Gender, race, age?” Asked the commissioner. 

“No, sir. We have nothing set in stone yet, but some agree that it could be male.” 

Commissioner Yakov sighed and stroked his chin. “Gentlemen, we are getting nowhere with this. The city is in a state of panic and these killings seem to happen every week. What are your strategies? How are you going to help the public?” 

Captain Celestino took a breath. “Well, sir, we thought a curfew could be an idea but just for the area where most of the attacks have been happening. Since all walks of life are being targeted, I think that would be of best interest. We do not have any witnesses, no description to go off of; I think a patrol can be useful-”

“-No. No patrols. That would put the public more on edge. Curfew could work, but I would need to discuss this with other’s.” Commissioner Yakov turned to Yuuri and furrowed his brows. “You’re quiet, Katsuki. Have anything you want to add?”

Yuuri looked up and shrugged. “From the evidence that Otakek Altin uncovered yesterday about the victim's blood being, almost, non-existent is something to think about. The killer has had experience in this. Maybe they were a doctor at one point? They have markings on the body except for the two holes that Mr. Altin uncovered. A syringe is an option for the weapon. But all victims have died of blood loss and nothing else.” 

Yakov stood up, prompting Celestino to do the same. “I want your keen eye on this case Katsuki. I’ll be holding a press conference today around five so if you can give me any more information about that, I would appreciate it.” 

“I’ll try, commissioner.” 

“Good. Thank you all for your time.” Yakov excused himself and walked out of the office leaving the other men to converse. 

“Has Altin found anything else?” Celestino asked, loosening his tie. 

“No, sir. He is looking over the bodies, again, to see if there is anything else he can go off of.” Yuuri said as he stood up. “I’ll be in my office. Call me if there is anything else.” 

Yuuri left the captain’s office and went back to his own. He shut the door behind him and sighed. This case was getting to him. He had better luck with cold cases that had no bodies to go off of. He was losing his credibility and he felt as though he was letting the squad, and, the city down. He worked too damn hard for this killer to get away with what they were doing. 

Yuuri sat at his desk and reviewed all the notes and photographs of the bodies for what seemed to be the hundredth time. He did, however, notice that all bodies were found within a few hours of their death. Like, the killer wanted them to be found in a certain amount of time. Why would that be? 

The last victim, Ian, had no connection to any person that was before him. He was found the quickest though. Maybe the killer was almost caught by someone and that’s why Otabek was able to find those marks. Yuuri reviewed Ian’s file once more. He looked over his day and saw that all of his coworkers were interviewed. One thing did catch Yuuri’s eye. One of the coworkers stated that they took the CTA together as they always did then they stopped for coffee and went onto work. 

It was something so small, but Yuuri was able to connect that with all the other victims. Of course people go out and get coffee. It’s a staple in all persons' work days. Even Yuuri. Maybe these individuals went the same route? 

Yuuri got up from his desk and got out his phone to call the coworker that was interviewed. 

Maybe this was a break. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll be posting chapter 3 soon so I hope you will stick around. Your favs will show up soon. Promise! <3


	3. Chapter 3

“Thank you so much for meeting me again, Ms. Combs.” 

“Please, call me Jenny and it’s no problem. I want to find out who the killer is just as much as you.” 

Yuuri gave a small smile and got out his notebook. “Now, I know you already spoke to Detective Chulanont, but I just want to have this for my own accord.” 

Jenny nodded. “I assumed. I mean, you’re one of the best detectives out there.” 

Yuuri cringed at that. He didn’t want to be. “So, please describe your day with Ian.” 

“Well, we live,” She paused and let out a defeated sigh. “...lived in the same complex. He lived on the fifth floor and I on the tenth. We always went to work together. We took the train together so it was just a normal morning.” She paused to take a drink of her coffee. 

Yuuri recognized the logo on the cup. 

“We got off the Redline around seven-fifteen. We made a stop at the coffee shop. We started going there the week before so it became a daily thing. After, we were at work by eight.”

“What shop was that?” Yuuri asked, hoping that his thought was correct.

“King’s Coffee.” Jenny looked at her cup. “Their coffee is just fantastic.” 

Yuuri wrote down in his notebook and nodded. “Was there anyone that looked rather suspicious that day?”

Jenny shook her head. “No. Everyone there is so nice. They weren’t that busy so there were only one or two people sitting at the tables. We were in and out in, um, maybe ten minutes.”

“Did you go to any other place before and after work besides the bar?” 

“No, Ian was in his office for the day. He had an office and I had a cubicle so mine was in front of his office. There is only one way in and out.” 

Yuuri wrote down the last detail and thanked Jenny for her time. He’s theory was starting to connect, and he just had to make his rounds to the last victims. 

Once he gathered all the information he needed from friends and coworkers, Yuuri decided to look up bank information next. He needed to have something in hand before he made his way to the chief. However, he needed Phichit’s help. 

Even though Yuuri and Phichit were partners in the precinct, Yuuri preferred to work alone. Phichit knew that, but he still needed to be informed of what needed to be done and how. 

“I think I have something and I need you to pull up credit card statements for Leslie Wood, Jay Willis, and Raul Inglesis.” Yuuri said to Phichit as he handed him the necessary paperwork. 

Phichit sat up in his chair and looked at the report. “Why, we already determined that there wasn’t anything suspicious.” 

“Yes, but I have a theory and need those statements.” 

“Okay, what’s the theory?” 

“All six victims visited the same coffee shop. Although their time of death is different for each, that is still a connection. Either a customer frequented the establishment to look for their victims or somewhere that works there does.”

Phichit frowned. “Don’t you think that’s a stretch, Yuuri? I mean, it’s a coffee shop. Everyone goes there. That’s a coincidence.”

“It may or may not. I want to rule it out. If they all spent money there, then we have it just in case we need a warrant for cameras.” 

“Wait, you are dead set that someone was stalking these victims at a coffee shop?”

Yuuri cocked an eyebrow. “Hey, I’m open to anything you have.”

Phichitt was silent.    
  
“Get me the statements, please. I’m going to Otabek to get a refresher on the first two vic’s.” 

Phichit nodded and started work on getting the credit card statements, even though he was still skeptical. 

**

Otabek was stitching up the body he was finished with when Yuuri came in. He looked up and gave a soft smile before returning to his work. “Detective. What do I owe the visit?” 

“I think I caught something.” 

Otabek cut the thread and looked at his friend. “Oh?”

“All victims went to one location and if the credit card statements line up, then we can possibly get a lead.” Yuuri walked over to one of the chairs near a desk and sat down. Even though it was small and, quite possibly, a shot in the dark, he wanted to tell Otabek. 

Otabek was a friend to Yuuri. Both of them came from similar backgrounds and kept to themselves a lot, so they bonded instantly upon meeting. 

“That’s something. Where were they?” Otabeak asked as he set his supplies down. 

“King’s Coffee. This shop down the road. A coincidence since our intern, Minami, goes there almost everyday and I just found out about it a few days ago when he brought us coffee.” 

Otabek turned around and walked away to dispose of his gloves. Upon hearing the words that left Yuuri’s lips, his eyes went wide for a moment. He tossed them in the trash and leaned against a nearby wall, not wanting to seem off to Yuuri. He knew very well what that place was, and he did not like where this was going.

He took a breath before speaking. “Well, considering that you have been working around the clock on this case since day one, it makes sense that you didn’t notice” 

Otabek grabbed his clipboard to make his final notes on the body he was working on. Without looking up he said, “But King’s Coffee. It’s a start.” 

**

Although Yuuri did tell Phichit he was going to get a refresh on the first two victims, it was a lie. Yuuri knew this case like the back of his hand. It was just an excuse to talk to Otabek. 

Yuuri had never been one to make friends easily. He was afraid to get close to people in the fear of losing them. He never put himself out there for relationships and was only close to Otabek. He had a lot in common with the man, and Yuuri felt like he understood where he came from. 

Losing your family at a young age was something Yuuri never thought he would go through. When he was seven, he was the sole survivor of a tragic car accident that involved him, his sister, and parents. He suffered a few broken ribs, a shattered kneecap and multiple bruises. Yuuri remembered that day so clearly even though he wished he could forget. 

It was pouring rain and his family were on their way back from the lake they frequented in the summer. His father, who was driving, was singing along to the radio very loudly while his mother, in the passenger seat, was telling him to quiet down. His sister was in the backseat with Yuuri. She was drying off her magazine’s she brought with them and tried not to rip the pages. Everyone was soaked from the downpour, but no one complained. 

As they were coming up to a four-way stop, that was the moment that Yuuri’s world would change. His father proceeded to go, since no one was coming, but an SUV ran the stop sign and crashed into them. The impact was so sudden that it jerked Yuuri so hard, his head hit the window, causing him to blackout.

He woke up in the hospital after. 

The driver of the vehicle that hit the Katsuki’s was drunk and speeding. He survived, but ended up losing a leg in the accident. 

Yuuri was the only one that made it out alive. 

He remembered his aunt staying by his side as she sobbed, gripping his hand so tightly. He remembered the police asking him questions and getting pictures of his injuries. He remembered seeing the man that killed his family handcuffed to the bed in the ER. He remembered hearing the words, “I’m sorry. Your family did not make it.” He remembered having surgery on his shattered knee. 

And, he remembered leaving the hospital alone. 

Yuuri didn’t know why the world would cause him so much pain. He didn’t know why he was cursed to live a life knowing he would never see his mother, father, or sister again. He hated the man that took them. He  _ hated _ him. Yurui was young and he never hated anyone in his life. But...he hated the man that took his family from him. 

Yuuri remembered his day in court, testifying to the jury. He felt numb. He didn’t cry and the defense attorney tried convincing his client to take a plea, but he still refused. Thus, a life sentence was given and Yuuri’s aunt felt better knowing that the murderer was behind bars. 

The years that followed, Yuuri lived with his aunt until he graduated high school. He didn’t really have any friends and the friends he did have before the accident, he pushed away. He saw a therapist until he became a third-year in high school then quit when he felt like it was no longer useful. His aunt wasn’t married and had no children. She took on the responsibility of raising Yuuri since his family didn’t leave a will. However, all of his family possessions were his since he was the sole survivor of the estate. 

Everything was sorted through and it took about a year and a half to get everything completed. The house was sold, possessions were sold, and Yuuri just wished he didn’t have to deal with any more loss. The home he grew up in was gone and all he wanted to was to go back to it. 

He loved his aunt, truly. But she wasn’t a parent. There were times she would be passed out drunk on the couch and Yuuri would have to fend for himself. He would go the grocery shopping, cook, clean, and make sure he had enough time to study for school. He was forced to grow up and mature; never really having a childhood.

Needless to say, Yuuri never touched a drink and he was never going to. 

He told himself that once he was finished with highschool, he wanted to leave Japan and start a new life for himself in the states. He, originally, wanted to be a prosecutor, but that changed when he got to Chicago. He went to university for a year and decided that catching the bad people instead of putting them away was better for him. So, he enlisted in the police academy and graduated top of his class. 

He was the most notable rookie cop and was promoted to detective just after a year and a half. He transferred to homicide and the chief, at the time, didn’t like his demeter. So, he tasked him with sorting the cold cases. And after that, the rest was history. 

Otabek was an intern when he started in the Medical Examiner’s office. He started the same time Yuuri was promoted to detective. He would frequent the lab due to his cold case load and they ended up becoming friends over time. Otabek was the only one that knew about Yuuri’s past. He was open to Yuuri after that and the two bonded over not having anyone to go back home to since both of them were from out of the country originally. 

When they had time, they hung outside work. However, most of their time was spent in the lab and both of them didn’t complain about that. Yuuri was content with his life. He loved having a job that distracted him to the point where he didn’t focus on the past anymore. He was able to help the people close years old cases and put everything to rest. He was able to put the bad people away like he wanted to in the beginning, but actually getting the evidence to do so. 

He was happy. 

Or, at least, told himself that. He didn’t try to look for anything more. He’d been with two people in his life. Both of which were when he moved to the states. After those “relationships” ended, he never really looked for another because he knew that his job would be his relationship. He liked his life and he, honestly, didn’t need anything else holding him back from that. 

Or did he really? 

**

The next morning, Yuuri decided to visit the coffee shop before work. He brought with him the photos of the victims just to see if anyone would recognize them. He knew it would probably be a long shot, but at least he would try. 

King’s Coffee wasn’t that busy for an early Wednesday morning. One or two people at the booth’s with their laptops while another was waiting on their drink at the end of the bar. Yuuri waited for the barista as she made the customer’s drink and scanned the shop again. 

He looked at the minimal design and enjoyed their color scheme. Everything had a purple undertone and it seemed as though an octopus was a mascot for the business. Yuuri remembered seeing the logo on the cup he had before and with the woman he questioned earlier yesterday. 

The barista walked up and greeted Yuuri at the counter. “Good morning! What can I get for you today?” She seemed way too happy to be there at seven in the morning. 

“Good morning ma’am. My name is Detective Katsuki,” he started and reached for his police badge to show the woman, “I work for the CPD and is it alright if I ask you a few questions?” 

The woman’s smile faded and became nervous. “Is something wrong, sir?”

“No, no. I just wanted to ask if you have seen these individuals in your business and if you could identify them.” 

“I see a lot of people come and go in the shop, sir. I doubt I’ll recognize anyone.” 

Yuuri pulled the photos and laid them on the counter. “I understand, but just take a look at them for me. Maybe it will jog your memory” 

The woman looked down and didn’t take a second look. “No. I haven’t seen these people.” 

“Ma’am, please look them over. I promise you aren’t in trouble. We are just trying to figure out-”

“I promise you, I have never seen these people in the shop.” The woman’s voice was quite stern and Yuuri didn’t want to push any further. 

“Okay.” He took the photos and put them back into his pocket. “Is your manager here today? Or the owner?” 

“No. Just me today. They will not be in today.” 

Yuuri nodded, not wanting to press the woman any longer. “Well, thank you for your time. I appreciate it.”   
  


“Would you still like a coffee, sir?” She asked. Her smile came back and Yuuri was surprised by that. He shrugged. 

“Sure. May I get a plain latte please?” 

The woman put in Yuuri’s order and nodded. “Anything else?” 

Yuuri shook his head and got out his wallet to pay. Before he could grab his credit card, he felt a presence next to him. 

“Would you mind if I get it?” a voice said. 

Yuuri looked up and saw a man, standing not too close to him with a card in hand. “That’s not necessary.” Yuuri said and handed the card to the woman. 

“I know, but I would like to as a thank you, if you don’t mind.”

Yuuri was confused. Did he know this man? He’s never met him before. Had he? 

“I overheard you were a police detective and I just wanted to say thank you. If not, I understand.” 

Yuuri cocked an eyebrow. No one had ever expressed their thanks to Yuuri for doing his job. He never expected them to. Was this person just being nice or did he have another motive? Yuuri always questioned everything. He overthought every move he made and others. There was never a simple task for him because his mind would never shut off. 

After a moment of silence, Yuuri turned to the barista and shrugged. “I guess he’s paying.” 

The woman gave a forced smile to the man and took his card. “Your drink will be ready in a few. Just wait over there.” She pointed to the pick up point and then she was off without another word. 

Yuuri looked up at the man. He was just a bit taller than him and his eyes were what caught his attention. He, then, recognized the man as the one who was staring at him the last time he got coffee. “Thank you, but you didn’t have to do that.”

The man gave a smile. “I know, but I wanted to.” He had a pretty thick accent and his demeanor seemed very poised and professional. 

  
They walked to the end of the counter in silence. Yuuri didn’t know how to handle these types of situations. Strangers never offered anything to him, let alone coffee. He already said thank you, but should he say it again? 

“Thanks again.” 

“No need. It was, also, an excuse to talk to you.” 

Talk? Was this guy hitting on him? Why would he? Yuuri didn’t really consider himself attractive nor interesting. He was boring and didn’t have time for a social life. Was the man that bored? 

“I saw you the other day in the shop and, well, I was hoping I would see you again. I don’t mean to come off strong, so I apologize if I’m making you uncomfortable. However, I did hear what you were asking the barista, so is there anything I can help you with?” The man gave another smile and Yuuri was, again, staring at his eyes. He’d never seen eyes that shade of blue. They reminded him of a sapphire; so blue and bright with a sparkle in them 

Oh god, he was staring too much. 

Yuuri shook his head to remain on topic. “Uh, well, I can say that I’m not used to this, but maybe you can help me.” He pulls the pictures out from his jacket pocket again and hands them to the man. “Have you seen any of these people in the shop? We are investigating an ongoing case, and we suspect they’ve visited this establishment.”

The man looked over the pictures intently. He was quiet as he skimmed over the features of every individual. Maybe Yuuri was glad this man bought him coffee. Once the man was done, he showed one picture to Yuuri. 

“This man. I saw him not too long ago. I’m usually here all the time. I’m a freelance photographer and I come here to edit my photos. I do remember seeing him, though.” 

The man he pointed out was Ian Cho. The last victim.

A shiver went down Yuuri’s spine. He took the pictures back and pocketed them. He now had probable cause to get what he needed. “Thank you, I appreciate it.” 

Before Yuuri could say something else, the barista called his name. Funny. He didn’t remember giving his name to her and he was the only person that ordered coffee at that time. He thanked the woman and took his coffee. “Well, thanks again for the coffee. I know I've said it before, but-”

“Again, do not worry about it. It was a thank you to you, Detective.” Yuuri could have sworn the man’s eyes sparkled. 

“Uh, well...who am I thanking?” 

“My apologies. Viktor. Viktor Nikiforov.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter! I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Also, I decided to make a twitter to post updates and fandom related shit if you would like to follow. Username: KatsuBlue 
> 
> Again, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I loved writing their first meeting. And I'm so happy Viktor has been introduced. Now, my mind can wander ;) 
> 
> xx


	4. Chapter 4

Yuuri was sitting at his desk, the empty coffee cup staring at him like it was mocking him. The man, Viktor, was able to identify one of the victims and Yuuri wanted to rush to the District Attorney’s office for a warrant, but that would be a stretch considering it was one witness and not multiple. Maybe Yuuri should go back this evening and question some more customers.  In the back of his mind, however, it was also an excuse to see Viktor. Or, well, to see if he was still there. 

Yuuri shook the thought out of his head and looked back at his computer. He didn’t need to think about anything like that. 

He brought up the cafe’s online profile and did some more research. He needed to keep his mind here because the case is what matters. He scrolled down the webpage and began to read. 

_ King’s Coffee, established just this year, is Chicago’s brand new premium coffee spot. With over a hundred different flavors to choose from for your coffee experience, King’s Coffee also offers baked goods that are just too divine to pass up. Come out and support your local businesses… _

Yuuri continued to read. Nothing really stuck out to him as suspicious. It sounded like a regular coffee shop. However, nowhere did it list the owners. Usually, a biography of a business would have some sort of story that shows where and how the business came to be. Yuuri looked through more pages and pictures that were posted. He, then, saw a picture that was posted a month ago. 

_ Grand Opening! Congratulations to the Leroy’s _

Leroy’s? Yuuri clicked on the picture and saw a man and a woman holding up a banner with smiles on their faces. They seemed young and had a crowd of people behind them. Yuuri recognized one of them as the barista that helped him earlier that day. He remembered that they weren’t going to be in today as well so Yuuri would have to go when they were. Which could be any day.  He groaned and leaned back in his chair. He took his glasses off and tossed them on his desk. He rubbed his eyes and wondered if this case would ever slow down. His eyes shut as he contemplated if he had time to eat today or if he needed to help Phichit with his work. Yuuri was doing everything he could, and still he felt as though he wasn’t doing enough. 

He took a breath and put his glass back and made notes to himself to look up the Leroy’s. He wasn’t going back to the coffee shop today. 

Phichit knocked on his door and Yuuri looked up, “Hey. Sorry I haven’t checked in.” 

Phichit shook his hand. “Don’t worry about it. I know you’ve been busy. I was just letting you know all victims paid with a credit card at the coffee shop. Their cards were not compromised so this wasn’t a target for hacking into bank accounts.” 

Yuuri nodded. “Well, there’s one theory out the window. Nothing money driven or robberies gone wrong. But, at least we have proof of purchases.” 

“I’ll keep looking for anything else that was purchased. So far, the shop is consistent. I think this is enough for a warrant so you should call the DA to see if we can get camera footage and to search the place.” 

Yuuri shook his head. “I don’t think we have enough evidence to search the building. Besides, no crime was actually committed there. We will just need to question the entire staff. I was there this morning and the owner and manager were out. I’ll check back tomorrow.” 

Phichit leaned against the door. “I can go over to get a second look. You don’t have to do this alone. I know you are used to doing everything by yourself, but you and I are partners, Yuuri. You need to let me know what you need and vice versa. Don’t leave me in the dark, okay? Also, go home tonight. Please don’t sleep here again.” 

Yuuri sighed. Phichit was right. Yuuri needed to act like a partner and he was failing at that. “I’m sorry, Phichit. You’re right. You can go over this evening and tomorrow, we can set up a game plan for what we will do next with the staff.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Phichit started to leave, but turned back around. “Remember, go home. This will be here tomorrow.” 

Yuuri chuckled. “Okay.” 

The rest of Yuuri’s day was normal. Surprisingly. He filled out his paperwork, which he was severely behind on, and caught Captain Celestino up on where they were with the investigation. As of now, there have not been any reported bodies in the city and Yuuri wanted to be kept that way. If there was one more, then Commissioner Yakov was going to implicate a curfew and Yuuri did not want that. The city was on edge, but he did not want more people in a panic. 

He looked at his watch. Itas fifteen past ten and he did promise Phichit he would go home. Although Yuuri wanted to stay, he needed to sleep in a bed that wasn’t killing his back. He checked his email one last time and headed out for the night. 

**

Yuuri sat on the train and looked out the window deep in thought. He wondered that if the coffee shop was a dead end, then they had no other leads. He really shouldn’t think about it like that. Yuuri tried to stay positive with every case he worked on. Hell, the last cold case he worked on had little to no evidence, but that didn’t stop him there. Yuuri was smart. Yuuri knew how to get into the mindset of the killer. He walked their steps, he thought their thoughts, and placed himself in the scene. He just needed to put himself in the killer shoes. Why was this so difficult?

“Excuse me? Detective?” 

Yuuri, immediately, was taken out of his trance and he looked up to see a familiar face. “Oh, hello.” 

The man that bought him coffee earlier that day, Viktor, stood over him giving a soft smile. “It’s nice to see you again.” 

Yuuri gave a small smile and nodded. “And you.” He paused, not knowing how to continue the conversation. 

“Would you mind if I sat next to you? It’s pretty packed this evening.” Viktor asked. 

“Oh, sure. I’m sorry.” Yuuri moved his bag to his lap and Viktor sat down in the seat next to him. 

“Don’t apologize. I interrupted a deep thought of yours, so I should be apologizing.” 

“Oh, I was just spacing out. No harm done.” 

“Well, I’m glad then. How are you this evening, Detective?”

Yuuri shifted in his seat a bit and held onto his bag a little tighter than normal. “Doing alright. How are you, Mr. Nikforov?” 

“Please, call me Viktor. Mr. Nikiforov sounds too formal.” He let out a chuckle and shifted his body away from Yuuri to cross his legs. “But, to answer your question, I am doing well.” 

Yuuri relaxed a bit. “Good.”

“How is your case going? Is there anything else I can help with?” 

Yuuri was taken aback. Viktor was classified as a witness to this case and, with Yuuri’s experience, witnesses were usually the last to offer more help. “Not at the moment, no. Just you identifying the man was enough to get us what we needed.” 

“Good.” Viktor said, offering a small smile. “Hopefully, you will be able to find what you are looking for.” 

Yuuri gave a small nod. He appreciated the comment. Most of the public that were aware of the case usually complained that nothing was done and that the police were sitting on their ass not doing anything. Hearing Viktor’s comments made Yuuri feel, somewhat, hopeful that maybe not every person hated him. 

The train started to slow it’s pace as it was approaching the station. Yuuri stood up, slowly, and held onto the pole. “Well, Viktor, it was nice to see you again.” 

Viktor stood up, his smile still showing. “Likewise. Maybe our paths will cross again.” 

“Maybe.” Yuuri said, slightly, just slightly, with hope in his mind. The two got off the train together and before they knew it, both of them were walking the same route to the respective locations. 

“If I didn’t know better, I would say you are following me.” Yuuri said, clutching his strap to his bag. He turned around and looked at Viktor who was a few feet behind him.

“I would say the same thing to you, but my friend actually lives down the street from here. I assure you, I am not following.” Viktor replied, staying behind him. 

Yuuri raised an eyebrow and turned back to face the front. “Mhmm. That’s what they all say.”

“Are you profiling me, Detective?” Viktor asked, a small laugh escaping a moment later. 

“Maybe. Is there a reason why I shouldn’t?”

Viktor was quiet for a moment, but walked up to Yuuri’s side to walk in time with him. “I think you should always keep your head on a swivel, Detective. However, please let me know if I’m making you uncomfortable.” 

“Don’t worry, I will. Now, where does this friend live?”

Viktor let out another laugh as Yuuri asked so quickly about his friend. “He lives on the corner of 7th. Why? Do you live there? If so, that is an astounding coincidence.” 

Yuuri smiled. “Luckily, I do not. I’m a street before. Thankfully.” 

“Well, would it be alright if I walk with you the rest of the way?” 

Yuuri was slow to answer and kept his face neutral. “I guess.” 

He kept his guard up but had a feeling (very slight), that Viktor meant no harm. Again, he wasn’t used to this attention and wondered why Viktor wanted to walk him home. Didn’t he have to be with his friend? Was he going to be late if he did walk Yuuri home? Yuuri’s detective brain never shut off which would cause him to overthink everything. He would think of the cons and never the pros. He never had expectations of a good outcome. Why would he? 

“Thank you.” Viktor replied. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and kept his gaze on Yuuri. “So, Detective, may I ask how long you have lived in the city?” 

“About ten years.” He turned to look at Viktor. His eyes were practically sparkling with the orange hues of the street lights shining down. Yuuri had never seen such bright eyes. He felt almost entranced. “Um, how long have you been here?” He finally asked as he broke their eye contact. His heart pounded in his chest. Why was he so nervous? 

“Two years. Chicago is quite a wonder.” 

“I take it you like living here?”

Viktor shrugged. “I mean, yes it’s a sight to see and you have to live here to get the true experience, but…” he took a breath and rubbed the back of his neck, “I don’t know. I can never stay in one play for so long.” 

“Why is that?” Yuuri asked, looking at Viktor again. His head was down and his face had a slight frown. 

“I love to travel, but I need to try and establish a life somewhere. My friend, Chris, tells me I won’t find fulfillment if I keep chasing something that doesn't exist.” 

Yuuri didn’t want to pressure Viktor into telling him what that was, meaning what he was chasing. He didn’t know him, but by his tone, it sounded like Viktor wasn’t happy with his life. Yuuri understood that more than anyone. However, he didn’t want to assume. He was silent for a moment as he was trying to say something somewhat helpful. Usually, he was bad at that.

He kept his gaze forward and took a breath. “It’s your life. If you want to travel and see the world, then do it. You have only one life so might as well do what makes you happy.” 

Viktor was silent and Yuuri felt like he said too much. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to overstep.”

Viktor looked up at Yuuri, his eyes that bright blue that Yuuri was starting to question if they were real or not. “No, no.” he smiled. “You didn’t. You just...added to my point.” 

Yuuri gave a small smile in return. Before long, they reached Yuuri's building. Yuuri slowed his speed and Viktor looked up at the building. “I guess our time has come to an end.” 

Yuuri gave a small laugh and nodded. “I’m afraid so.”

“Well, thank you for the company, Detective. It made my walk more bearable.” 

“I’m glad.” Yuuri’s heart jumped again. He was so bad at this. “Um, well, have a good night then.” 

“You do as well, Detective.”

Yuuri smiled and started up the stairs. Viktor took a few steps before calling out for Yuuri. “Wait, Detective.”

Yuuri turned around and saw that Viktor was reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket. He pulled out a card and handed it to Yuuri. “If you ever need pictures taken, give me a call.” Yuuri was stunned in that moment as he took the card. 

“T-Thanks.” he stuttered out, causing Viktor to chuckle. 

“Have a good night, Detective.” And with that, Viktor walked down the street and rounded the corner, leaving Yuuri frozen at the door. This man gave him his number and Yuuri felt like this was a cruel joke. Of course it was Viktor’s business card, so maybe it didn’t mean anything. Viktor was, in fact, a businessman. Of course he would give people his business card. 

But Yuuri read too much into things. There had to be another reason. There always was. 

*

Yuuri laid in bed, asleep, as the night went on. Although it did take him a while for him to fall asleep, he was happy to be in his bed. But his sleep was interrupted by a loud bang outside his window. Yuuri jolted awake and reached for his gun on his bedside table. He held it in one hand and turned on the lamp to see nothing. His vision was blurry without his glasses so he grabbed those and scanned the room again. Nothing. 

He got out of bed and walked to the window. He pulled the curtains back and saw nothing but the alley that was lit up with the streetlight that was a few yards away. No human was in sight. His heart was beating out of his chest and he took a few breaths. He sighed and put the safety back on his gun. He set it back on his nightstand and took his glasses off to rub his eyes. 

Maybe some kid threw a rock at his window. He looked at his alarm clock and saw it was half past three. He sighed again because he knew it would take him a while to fall back asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Thank you for reading. 
> 
> The anticipation of these two being in a room together is killing me! Ugh! I hoped your enjoyed this chapter. I'll have 5 up as soon as I can. 
> 
> If you'd like, I made a twitter. You can follow me at katsublue <3 But again, thank you for reading. Just seeing people interacting with my story just brings me so much joy. 
> 
> x


End file.
